Roger Kellaway
Roger Kellaway (born November 1, 1939) is an American composer, arranger, and pianist.class=artist|id=p6880|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic biography Born in Waban, Massachusetts, he is an alumnus of the New England Conservatory. Kellaway has composed commissioned works for orchestra, chamber ensemble, and jazz big band, as well as for film, TV, ballet and stage productions. One of his early mentors, the late Phil Saltman, was his piano teacher and ran a summer music camp called ENCORE in Marblehead, Massachusetts. As a pianist, Kellaway has performed and recorded with a wide range of prominent musicians, such as Lena Horne, Elvis Presley, Barbra Streisand, Joni Mitchell, Natalie Cole, Yo-Yo Ma, Quincy Jones, Caterina Valente, Oliver Nelson, Thad Jones, Melanie, Joe Beck, Henry Mancini, clarinetist Eddie Daniels, jazz bassist Red Mitchell, and violinist Yue Deng. Kellaway is perhaps best known for his Cello Quartet recordings in the 1970s. In 1964 Kellaway recorded Happiness for Impulse! with The Russian Jazz Quartet, a group also featuring Grady Tate, Igor Berukshtis, George Ricci and Boris Midney, the arranger for USA European Connection.class=album|id=r146779|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic entry Kellaway wrote and played the closing theme, "Remembering You" for the TV sitcom All in the Family, which ran from 1971 to 1979, and its spinoff Archie Bunker's Place (1979-1983). On November 7 and 8, 2008 Kellaway served as band leader and pianist during the Astral Weeks Live at the Hollywood Bowl concerts by Van Morrison, celebrating the fortieth anniversary of the acclaimed album that was released in November 1968. Featured also is guitarist Jay Berliner, who played on the album. Kellaway received an Oscar nomination for Best Adaptation Score for the film A Star Is Born (1976), and a Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Arrangement for the Eddie Daniels album Memos from Paradise (1988). Guitarist Robben Ford credits Kellaway and Tom Scott as a major influence on his musical development, who he met while playing for Joni Mitchell. Discography As leader * A Portrait of Roger Kellaway (Regina/Fresh Sound Records, 1963) * Happiness (with Russian Jazz Quartet, Impulse!, 1964) * The Roger Kellaway Trio (Prestige, 1965) * Solo Piano (Dobre Records, 1970's) * "Roger Kellaway Cello Quartet" (1970) - with Chuck Domanico (bass), Emil Richards (marimba), Edgar Lustgarten (cello), also Joe Pass (guitar). most well-known album. * Center of the circle (A&M Records, 1972) * "Come to the Meadow" (1974) - also with the Cello Quartet * Say That Again (Dobre Records) * Alone Together (Dragon, 1988) with Red Mitchell * Live At Mayback Recital Hall – Vol. 11 (Concord Jazz, 1991) * What Was That (Dragon, 1991) with Jan Allan * Roger Kellaway Meets Gene Bertoncini And Michael Moore (Chianscuro, 1992) * Life’s A Take (Concord, 1992) * Inside & Out (Concord, 1995, with Ruby Braff) As arranger With Carmen McRae *''I Am Music'' (Blue Note, 1975) With Diane Schuur *''Love Songs'' (UMG, 1993) With Liza Minelli *''Gently'' (Angel, 1996) - arranger, conductor, string arrangements, string conductor (also piano) With Robben Ford *''Supernatural'' (GRP, 1999) - string arrangements With Gary Lemel *''Moonlighting'' (Warner, 1999) As sideman With J. J. Johnson and Kai Winding *''Betwixt & Between'' (A&M/CTI, 1969) With Mark Murphy *''That's How I Love the Blues!'' (Riverside, 1962) With Oliver Nelson *''More Blues and the Abstract Truth'' (Impulse!, 1964) *''Soulful Brass'' with Steve Allen (Impulse!, 1968) With Sonny Rollins *''Alfie'' (Impulse!, 1966) With Lalo Schifrin *''There's a Whole Lalo Schifrin Goin' On'' (Dot, 1968) With Sonny Stitt *''Broadway Soul'' (Colpix, 1965) With Clark Terry *''The Happy Horns of Clark Terry'' (Impulse!, 1964) With Ben Webster *''See You at the Fair'' (Impulse!, 1964) With Jimmy Witherspoon *''Blues for Easy Livers'' (Prestige, 1965) References Clark Terry - Power of Positive Swinging External links * * Biography page on the Roger Kellaway website *New England Conservatory page on Roger Kellaway *RealAudio format sample of "Remembering You", 25 seconds Category:Pianists